<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maternity Hotel by bbrown4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535148">Maternity Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4'>bbrown4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Belly Expansion, Birth, Breast Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Impregnation, Lacation, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Non consent body modification, Nudity, Twins, Unbirth, Weight Gain, body fluids, deaging, labor, pregnancy expansion, pregnancy link, rapid pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cross state road trip, high school graduate Zelda and her mom Grace are traveling to a college. For a tour when the two stop to rest at a hotel in the middle of nowhere. Zelda’s life changes in ways, she could have never imagined. </p><p>(Warning: pregnancy expansion, breast inflation, weight gain, unbirth, forced pregnancy and lactation etc.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of the stories that I’ve been editing down I was on vacation this last week. As much as you can be with the world the way it is, so I didn’t work on this as much. But it’s going to be multiple chapters and is fully written the last chapters just need editing. Anyway enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re gonna stop for the night, I’m tired and can’t drive anymore.” </p><p>“That’s fine, looks like we’re in luck there’s a hotel on the left.” </p><p>“What’s it doing out here in the middle of no where?” , Zelda mumbled softly glancing over at her mother. </p><p>She didn’t get an answer, the older woman was fast asleep. Slumped down in her seat, Grace was an older woman in her mid forties. </p><p>The two were traveling cross country, making the trip to a university. That Zelda was hoping to attend and a tour was schedule for the next day or so. She had only just turned eighteen and was a recent high school graduate, she had short light brown hair. </p><p>While wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees holes on each side. </p><p>The slumbering woman, on the other hand had her black hair pulled back into, a tight bun atop her head. She donned a blue coral dress, a matching pair of heels and a white thin jacket resting over her shoulders.  </p><p>She drove until spotting, a motel on the side of the freeway. Feeling quite tried after a long day on the road, Zelda pulled off to the side stopping, in the parking of the motel. She stopped in front of the building and put the car into park a sign in front of the building. </p><p>Read Roadside Motel, where families come to relax and while the slogan was fairly normal. </p><p>The brunette couldn’t stop, but notice just how empty the place seemed. They were only one of three cars sitting in the parking lot.<br/>
She had never heard of it, but then again they were in the middle of no where. Once parked she turned the car off and unbuckled her seat belt, then turned to her mom. Placing her hand on the slumbering woman’s shoulder and lightly shook her. </p><p>It only took her two shakes, before she jerked awake blinking a few times the older woman yawned. </p><p>Fully awake and sat up farther in her seat, she soothes out the wrinkles on her dress top. Glancing over just as Zelda pushed open her door and got out of the car, while Grace stretched her arms over her head. </p><p>She pulled open her own door and got out following her daughter, who opened one of the back doors. To grab one of the suitcases, she set it on the ground then reached back into the car. Picking up her backpack in the back seat, she swung it over her shoulder it hit her back.<br/>
The sun was starting to set behind, them Zelda closed the car door and Grace walked around the car. </p><p>Taking the handle of the suitcase, they both walked towards the front entrance of the building. While she dragged the luggage behind her, “ I didn’t know that there was a hotel this far out of town , good find Zel.” </p><p>The teen smiled softly at her and replied, “ At least we can get a good night rest here. Hey, how much longer do you think we have to go?” </p><p>She started jogging to try and keep pace with her mom, Grace was a pretty tall woman. </p><p>With Zelda being, as short as she was her smaller legs couldn’t carry her as fast. With her mom being six foot one and Zelda herself only reaching five foot two. </p><p>Grace took notice of this and slowed her steps a bit. When her daughter caught up she turned to her and said, “I think we’re pretty close now, I’d say just another five hours or so.” </p><p>Zelda pulled the door open and her mom walked in ahead of her down the hall. While she followed a little bit behind her, steps slowing down from being tired.  </p><p>“Would you mind driving tomorrow mom? I’m definitely more tired than I thought I would be.”, Zelda rubbed one of her eyes, exhaustion hitting her harder than she had felt in quite sometime. </p><p>Grace stopped walking she paused, glancing over her shoulder at the brunette. </p><p>“That wouldn’t be a problem hun, but let’s see how you feel after a good nights rest.” </p><p>With that settled, Grace went on ahead stopping just before the reception desk.<br/>
Zelda lingered a bit behind her and watched as her mom proceeded to strike a conversation with the clerk. Once she got a bit closer, the young adult was able to see that a woman in her early thirties. </p><p>Was sitting behind the desk, she was wearing a white blouse and a thin pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Long black hair was pulled back, into a high ponytail atop her head. Though her eyes didn’t leave, the pages of the book sitting in front of her. </p><p>She responded to all of Grace’s questions and a occasionally would glance up at her. </p><p>With what Zelda could only see as a disconcerting stare. “So, you won’t have to worry about us sticking around long. When is check out if you don’t mind me asking?” </p><p>She finally caught up to the older woman and stopped by her side.<br/>
“The only room we have available right now is the family room. Would that work for you two?”, she asked flipping one of the pages in her book. </p><p>Grace looked over at Zelda, who just shrugged in response leaving the decision to her. The young adult wouldn’t mind a larger room, but she didn’t care either way. </p><p>Since this was, going to be a short one night stay. As the older woman turned back to the clerk and asked another question. The black haired woman made direct eye contact with Zelda, who couldn’t help but notice that.  </p><p>She had two different eye colors, one was a ocean blue, while the other was a teal green. </p><p>For a second, it appeared as if her eyes glowed from, the reflection of light from the lamp on her desk. She gasped softly and an electric sensation shot throughout her body, straight from her torso.<br/>
She groaned and bent over her, stomach which grumbled her hands pressed against the skin. Which she started rubbing subconsciously, in a circular motion it was beginning to look slightly bloated. Almost like she, had just finished eating a rather big meal. </p><p>While Zelda felt a slight, discomfort she mostly ignored to belly which was beginning to distend. </p><p>Grace did the same, she was obvious digging through her purse to hand her debt card. The only one, who took notice of this was the receptionist. </p><p> She smirked faintly from behind her book and watched as the brunette’s belly gave the faintest of quivers. From under her hand, which was cupping it gently her white t-shirt, started to ride up a bit. It was showing the littlest peek of skin, out into the open and it bugled barely rising up bit by bit. </p><p>She set the book down and took Grace‘s debt card, turning around she ran the card. </p><p>Through the scanner, while Grace glanced over her shoulder taking a closer look at the building. Where they would be staying at and it was a fairly small inn, really motel fit it the best. </p><p>There were a total of eight rooms, in the entire building and just from where she was standing. Grace could tell just from a lingering glance and that only four of the eight rooms were occupied.</p><p>“So we’re getting the big one at the end of the hall down that way?”, she asked pointing at the end of the hall that was on her left side. </p><p>“It’s the only one with two beds at the moment, we hope that you don’t mind having to much space.” </p><p>Grace shook her head and said in response, “ No it’s prefect thank you.”<br/>
She wanted to ask for another room and it honestly wasn’t that big of a deal. Plus it would be considered rude, so she resisted the urge turning back towards the other woman. </p><p>“Just a curious question, but would you know of the closest gas station that we could get to?” </p><p>The receptionist handed her card back to her and opened her mouth to answer her. But Zelda didn’t hear it, as she continuously rubbed  her belly, her eyes fell closed. </p><p>Releasing a small sigh, the brunette whimpered a small flare of pain through her boobs. Which were slowly but, visibly swelling outwards her breast. Filling out and coming together tightly in her bra, in the middle to form a distinct line of cleavage. </p><p>The heavier mounds, jiggled in her tight bra, that were starting to squeeze under her t-shirt now. </p><p>As it struggled overflowing the fabric, by a least a cup size or two. Zelda let out a weak mewl of discomfort, she suppressed most of it but the desk clerk. </p><p>Tilted her head, glancing in her direction their eyes met and she gasped as that disconcerting gaze set upon her. The electric sensation cascaded, down her back and she grunted a phantom ache. Traveling from her beast to her belly and Zelda’s eyes fell onto her stomach. </p><p>Which sat out in a gentle curve, bloated under her hands and shirt riding up enough for the skin. </p><p>To peek out  a silver, leaving space between her jeans and tee. Zelda moaned as her breast, surged forward bouncing off her torso a cup size, pleasure tingling inside her. </p><p>Time seemed to slow down around her and the brunette couldn’t seem to focus on anything, lost in whatever was happening to her.<br/>
The bra stuffed more than it was meant, to take was stretched around her pillowy flesh. Having blown through several sizes now, they were barely held back by the cloth. </p><p>Of the b cups trying to contain her double DDs, her breath strained by the squeeze of them. Her line of cleavage, longer and deeper by the minute. The two cups pressing her expansive tits together snuggly, the extra skin pushing them up, to the top of her white tee. </p><p>A bubbly pressure, was building progressively faster picking up speed in her lower belly. </p><p>Trying to outmatch her bulging breast, Zelda’s fingers were spread apart. Her belly expanding up  like a balloon being filled with air and her thighs followed suit. </p><p>They were thickening rapidly, a weak keen escaping the young adult as her ass stretched. The jeans to the max rippling across, her fattening form hips widening inch by inch, cheeks rounded up becoming heavier. Tits approaching the size of F cups, distended flesh beginning to look like she was…. </p><p>A hand slipped over her own and Zelda gasped out of her daze. </p><p>Meeting her mom’s gaze, she held both of her hands in her own lifting them off her belly. </p><p>Cupping then in her own, “Honey come on I got our room key.” </p><p>The brunette blinked once or twice, then glanced up at her mother only nodding in response. Grace squeezed her hands, only letting go when Zelda squeezed back. </p><p>She was still a bit dazed, body aching a bit her chest and belly felt heavy. But she gave it no mind and started to follow her mom down at hall to for room. As they walked, Zelda looked back at the receptionist who gave her a knowing, little grin while waving her off. </p><p>Her eyes lost focus and she slowed her steps, but didn’t stop as a shiver raced through her spine. </p><p>As her shirt started creeping forward an inch, cloth folding upwards revealing a bit more firm skin. </p><p>“Zelda come on!”  </p><p>She shook her head and ignored the continuously slow growth of her body that was ongoing. They reached their room quickly, it was a very spacious room with three beds. </p><p>A king sized, bed presumably for a parent and then two twins for any children. There was the usual tv next to the wall, on a dresser in the middle of the room. Two small dressers, next each bed on opposite sides, and another that followed next to the window.<br/>
On the right side of the wall, where a glass door slash window that opened up to the parking lot. </p><p>Grace could see her car from their room and she smiled taking the rest of it in. There was a closet next to the entrance, then another door opposite of it. </p><p>That she could only summarize was the bathroom, walking away from the window. Grace set her suit case on the end of the king sized bed. She had it lying on its side, then popped it open digging through the contents. </p><p>Until she found a towel and swung it over her arm, Zelda trailed behind her into the room. </p><p>Where she stopped, before one of the twin beds and threw her bag pack onto one of them. </p><p>Alternate Scene </p><p>The bag bounced on the bed, she paid it no mind Zelda saw her mom digging in the suit case, but ignored her. </p><p>Grabbing a hand towel from a poach in her purse, the older woman turned around and saw her daughter lying in one of the beds. “Zelda, I’m gonna take a quick shower aright.” </p><p>The brunette waved her off, “ Yea, yea ma I’ll be here. You go ahead and take your time, we’re in the middle of nowhere so I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>She got no reply, but the sound of the door opening and closing to the bathroom was enough.  </p><p>Left alone at last, with her thoughts Zelda threw the blanket off her. Glancing down at the line of cleavage, that was the first thing to met her sight. </p><p>Her breast were sticking out much farther than usual, almost popping out of her bra and tee. A closer look showed, her nipples poking out against the fabric as well. She caught a vague sight of something just beyond her larger breast. </p><p>Her belly was distended, greatly much bigger than it should have been. </p><p>It stuck outwards a few inches from her torso and her white tee had climbed up the skin resting just under her navel. Where it had stopped, there snug against her skin.  </p><p>Wide eyed she reached out lightly tracing the flesh, it wasn’t squashy and flabby like fat. But was hard and tight, firm with a warmth that was radiating from her skin. The clear curvature to it, was familiar somehow like she had seen it before. </p><p>But still as she pondered, what was happening to her? </p><p>Tracing the edge of her shirt and swollen belly, Zelda grabbed the end of the fabric tugging down. Until the shirt was covering her belly completely like it would usually do. </p><p>It stayed that way for a moment, only for it to roll back up the curve. A second later, leaving her gut to hang out in the open beneath the thin sheet covering it. While the brunette poked and herself prod herself trying to take note of any sudden differences. While she did so, the rounding surface was beginning to inch out again. </p><p>Ever so slowly, that Zelda didn’t even notice her flesh creep out inch by inch, while she continued to lie there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maternal Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unforeseen changes occur in Zelda and as the teen tries not to panic. Grace takes note of some unusual changes in her daughters figure, some that look almost familiar...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll be posting chapters 3 and 4 in the next week or so. The unbirth doesn’t happen until next chapter for anyone that isn’t into that. It’s not something I usually write but I’m trying a lot of new things right now. I will put a warning when that does come up for people. Anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While she laid there, exhaustion from earlier caught up with her and pulled her into sleep. The growth shot out approaching the end of the first trimester. </p><p>The flesh was gurgling and slowly crept upwards as her skin became more dome like in shape. Looking ever more, like six months pregnant in appearance. The growing weight in her womb, settled itself deep into her hips spreading and gaping them apart gently. </p><p> A soft snore escaped her open mouth and the soft sheet was forced down onto her thighs by her swell. </p><p>Zelda sighed softly between snores as her belly grumbled and surged again. Her gut becoming a fully rounded sphere, taking over her torso and encroaching towards seven months. </p><p>A snapping noise echoed, as her bra broke apart in the back strips ripping under the strain. As her tits burst out of the cups, pushing them underneath. Breast jiggling freely, brown nipples spreading across her increasingly gravid tits. </p><p>Growing sensitive, with continuous growth and no sign of stopping even at E cups. </p><p>There was an incredible, increase of pressure inside her distended womb. She moaned in pleasure it inched out and up, rounding out as big as a globe. It quickly blew into twenty-six, weeks pregnant and the internal pressure was finally to much. </p><p>The bundle within forced her navel outward and it popped out completely sitting atop her dome. </p><p>Its gurgling stopped, and her growth ceased for the time being. While the brunette, continued to snore her breast where pressed, tightly against her white tee engorged nipples. </p><p>Smushed her tee, was caught just over the top of her dome. Revealing three quarters, of her skin from under the shirt and the underwear of her belly. Covered the upper half of her thighs, spreading them apart in it conquest for space to rest. </p><p>As Zelda slumbered, on about fifteen minutes passed.</p><p>When the shower turned off and Grace stepped out wrapped in a towel drying off her hair. She wore a light purple pajama dress, that went just past her knees. </p><p>She walked farther into the room, towel falling onto her shoulders with her hair. That curled just above her shoulders, she walked into the middle of the room. Stopping at the edge of the beds and glanced around trying to find her daughter. </p><p>She found her sleeping, on the children’s bed a surprisingly loud snore escaping her. </p><p>Zelda was spread out on her back, legs parted down the middle. Blankets were bunched up under her stomach and the rest of her was uncovered. </p><p>Grace look a brief glance at her figure, her abdomen was bigger, belly hanging off of her in a familiar shape. It was circular and distended  breast cradled tight in her shirt, they almost looked bigger? That couldn’t be right, she walked a little closer pausing in front of her. <br/>Something looked off bending over her Grace, peaked at her dome and expanded breast. </p><p>She reached out with her hand and laid her palm against the skin. It was firm and had a hard surface, dragging her hand down over the round ball. </p><p>Her brows furrowed, “This almost feels like when I was-“ </p><p>A gasp interrupted her train of thought and a faint voice got her attention. “Mom? What are you doing?” </p><p>She jumped and ripped her hand away from Zelda’s belly, “ oh honey your awake! I just wanted to let you know that the shower is free, that’s all!” </p><p>The older woman had her hands behind her back and took a step away from the bed. </p><p>The brunette yawned and blinked still slightly sleepy, “ A shower yea that sounds great, thanks mom.” </p><p>Grace sighed in relief, she hadn’t been aware enough to feel someone touching her. The blond had managed to avoid that bullet, but she still watched her from the corner of her eye. </p><p>She seemed to struggle a bit, when it came to sitting up. Zelda had to roll herself into a sitting position and then just as she went to stand. Her legs wobbled a bit and she fell back onto the bed, tits slapping together atop her belly. </p><p>“Here.” A hand reached out in front of her and she looked up to see her mom smiling at her. “ you look like your having a little bit of trouble let’s get you up.” </p><p>Zelda blinked at her a bit confused but didn’t protest and took her hand it took a bit of a heft. But they both got her onto her feet, she wobbled a little bit unbalanced but was able to stay upright. Grace had her hand on her lower back and Zelda yawned rubbing one of her eyes. </p><p>“I already got your pajamas out, Zel so if you want to just go shower.” </p><p>Another yawn escaped the young woman and she replied, “ oh yea I’ll do that, thanks for helping me up.” </p><p>With that she scratched at her exposed dome and slowly walked towards the bathroom.</p><p> The blond watched her waddled, across the room and she frowned. “Wait a minute… is she waddling and her belly it almost looked like …no.” </p><p>*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*</p><p>She stood under the hot water, that sprayed over her. </p><p>Zelda’s back arched and she rubbed soap over the curve, her dome quivered lightly. A rumbling noise echoed from her mound and continued its earlier growth. </p><p>It shot out another inch, creeping out pass the 26 weeks that it currently sat at. There was a growing weight and she was filling out like a balloon. The flesh pulling tight over her womb and crept forward, inching into multiples as a twin. </p><p>Forming me to its sibling, inside of her cramped skin. </p><p>Her tits trembled under the running water of the shower and continuing to swell growing heavier filling with a rush of milk. Becoming massive, heavier and rounded, surging through multiple cup sizes at once. </p><p>Her areola darkened, spreading across her breast nipples straining upwards from the pressure inside. </p><p>Of her melon sized tits, they fell downward into her engorged womb. Weight finally to much and flopping atop the baby globe with a loud wet smack. </p><p>Her brown nipples dribbling sloppily, from the sheer pressure within her mounds grew to intense. Falling at a steady pace, resting on her gravid sphere, like a personal shelf that was inching closer. To the wall of the hotel shower and the growth was extensive, expanding at a steady pace. </p><p>While inch upon inch, dragged her gut forward and caused her spine to curve even more. </p><p>Giving Zelda a maternal figure, swelling past 34 weeks pregnant and her tits were resting at G cups. Her boobs rested atop of her gravid twin filled belly and it hung over her thighs, completely blocking her feet from view. </p><p>It stuck a few inches out, navel leading the way and her flesh pushed itself ever closer to full term. A creak came from within and Zelda hummed softly as her hands massaged her swollen flesh. Finally, she passed 40 weeks and past full term with the twins inside her. </p><p>There was a flurry of kicks, against the surface of her bulging belly with the continual press of feet. </p><p>Faint electric pleasure traveled through out her womb, she moaned  her skin felt stretched and sensitive all over. Tingles running up from where she touched she was so big and she felt so full. </p><p>Her eyes peaked open, vision slightly blurry thoughts escaped her grasp. She still felt so sleepy and the shower wasn’t helping that, but there was a crushing weight. Hanging off of her midsection and it was large, something moved inside her. </p><p>The brunette’s eyes fell closed, it was pushing through her fluid. </p><p>Brushing against its sibling and a solid hard kick, made her dome bugle outwards from the force. She gasped jerking herself alert and glanced around in confusion breathing heavily. </p><p>“Wh … what was that?... I thought..”, her hands rubbed up and down the mound trailing its circular crave. </p><p>She glanced down at herself and eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit, what the ever loving fuck?!” </p><p>Where her belly, had looked a bit bigger before it had undergone quite a change. </p><p>It was completely eclipsed gravidly so, a firm round ball of flesh that hung low on her torso. It was much bigger than a normal pregnancy, “I….I look like …I’m pregnant or something..” </p><p>She stared at herself in disbelief, reaching out with one hand, she pressed it right against the hot tight skin of her belly. </p><p>It was surprisingly hard and bulging outwards, the surface of her skin pressed up against her palm. It slid off her orb to the side and Zelda whimpered when she felt something strange. A hard kick hit the side of her womb and the skin bugled from the force behind it. </p><p>Her eyes focused onto it and gave her a unadulterated view of her now gravid womb. </p><p>It sat between her fat thighs, the skin surrounding her hard surface drum tight and shiny, smooth it trailed over the expanse. Only stopped by her protruding navel multiple kicks struck against her walls. </p><p>She winced in pain, and something moved inside her.</p><p>Something moved inside… it clicked…pregnancy, it looked like she was pregnant. Really, really pregnant, somehow this hotel in the middle of nowhere had led to her becoming heavy and filled.</p><p>Her mind became blank, like static from a radio as she tried to put the pieces together. She was fine before they entered the building, a loud knock startled the brunette out of her thoughts. Head whipping around and she brushed the shower curtain aside. </p><p>Poking her head out, glancing at the door to the bathroom. </p><p>Another knock echoed on the door and a voice asked, “ Honey? Are you alright, you’ve been in there for twenty minutes?” </p><p>Zelda’s eyes widened the the door knob started to turn. </p><p>“W-wait! M-mom I’m not done yet! Don’t come in!”, she shouted alarmed, eyes flicking back and forth between the door and down at her bloated belly. </p><p>The jerking knob ceased and she heard in reply, “Alright, do you need anything Zel? You left your clothes out here.”</p><p>Zelda sighed in relief and quickly shut the curtain. </p><p>“Do you want me to leave it on the floor?” </p><p>“Yeah that would be great! Thanks!”, she replied then turned her back to the door and walked to the corner of the shower. </p><p>Near the shower head, she tucked herself into the corner trying to hide her inflated womb. </p><p>“Oh can you grab a extra large robes?” She shouted from over her shoulder, her mom couldn’t see this at least not until. </p><p>She figured out what exactly was happening to her. </p><p>“One of the extra large ones? Alright honey, just give me a second.” </p><p>Her voice drifted away, while she retrieved the requested items. The brunette’s shoulders fell relaxing, she turned away from the wall and her belly brushed. </p><p>Against the cold surface, at least the edge did causing her to moan from the electric sensation. </p><p>That flowed through her baby belly and she hissed, “ hhhaaa .. fuck that’s sensitive.” </p><p>Rubbing one hand across the top of her mass and the other held her up against the wall. <br/>Taking her hand off the dome, she grabbed the handle turning it off. The water stopped running and a shiver ran through her heavy body, glancing down at herself. </p><p>“When did this start?... Maybe that woman at the front desk…” Mumbling to herself and examining the differences in her body. </p><p>Her plump breast lactating ass, hips and thighs layered in fat, her arms were faring much better thick with cellulite. Swollen mound stuck out several inches in front of her and blocking the sight of her feet. Her belly ripples with two consecutive solid kicks, her swell bugled visibly and she flinched. </p><p>“Yup definitely Pregnant… Christ..” </p><p>Her belly was fairly large, a lot bigger than a singleton pregnancy and it would be hard to miss.</p><p> She looked like a maternity figure and was clearly stretched out with multiples another kick rippled. Across her side, foot hitting hard against her walls foot visibly distending her skin.</p><p>That cleared up the number of beings cradled tightly inside of her. </p><p>“Was .. that two… oh god twins, mom definitely can’t see this.” The brunette whispered watching her belly shake with kicks and rubbing the underside. </p><p>A knock got her attention and she yelled, that was a lot quicker than she thought it would be.</p><p>“H-hold in a sec!” </p><p>Harshly closing the shower curtain, she bent over as much as physically possible with her dome taut gut. </p><p>“Ju-just leave it on the floor! Please don’t come in!” </p><p>A sigh could be heard through the door, but nothing was said in response. The handle turned and creaked opening enough only for a bundle to be set on the floor. </p><p>It flopped down and then the door clicked shut swiftly. </p><p>“There you go Zelda, don’t stay in there to much longer. We gotta get up early tomorrow, if we want to make good time for the college tour.” <br/>She heard her walk away, and she signed in relief Grace stopped in front of the king sized bed. The blond pulled the blankets back and laid down under them. Pulling the sheet over herself, once comfortable she pulled out a magazine, then started to read. </p><p>Grace had seen her looking like she was 26-weeks pregnant. </p><p>She didn’t know what was going on but, they would talk when she finally came out of the bathroom. As she waited her, eyes started to droop and she drifted off to sleep waiting for Zelda to come out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zelda’s Showered Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda tries to deal with the sudden changes to her body and tries to figure out. What exactly is going on in this hotel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a shorter chapter, but I’ll be updating the next one pretty soon. </p><p>Unbirth comes next chapter for the people that have been waiting for it. It’s my first time writing it so I apologize if it isn’t great in advance. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter tried to edit it to the best of my ability. But sometimes I still miss stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Grace was gone, Zelda slid the shower curtain open. </p><p>Lifting one leg up over the side of the tub, she set her foot down on the bathroom mat. Hand carefully pressed against the wall to help her balance. </p><p>The other leg followed and coming to rest with the other on the sat. The brunette took a moment to regain her balance, she had almost tripped and fallen over. From the thirty additional pounds, of belly attached to her midsection. </p><p>Wobbling a bit her legs held steady luckily, she grabbed a towel off the rack near by. </p><p>She rubbed and patted herself dry grimacing at how wide her ass was. Alongside how taut and tight her bare belly, had become faint stress marks, littered the underside of her mass. </p><p>Tingles of pleasure traveled out of her sensitive skin, from the touches of the soft cloth against her. Once dried off as much as possible, she tried to wrap the towel around herself. But it wasn’t close, it wouldn’t give a third of the way. </p><p>She sighed giving up, the towel dropped onto the floor. </p><p>She waddled towards the door and the bundle on the floor left by her mom. Zelda tried to squat, down as much as possible but she couldn’t go far. </p><p>Her dome prevented, her from going far and she bend down farther spreading her legs apart. Womb hung down between her limbs, and with some effort, she was able to pick it up in her elbow. Tucking it against herself, she huffed and with a bit of strain pulled herself upright again.</p><p>Her breast slapped together freely, wincing from a brief flare of pain shooting through them. </p><p>A few steps towards the counter, the brunette set the bundle down on the edge of the sink. Unfolding the bundle revealed a pair of underwear and a bra with one extra large robe. </p><p>That she had asked for, a small smile spread across her face. “ I doubt that I can fit into this bra and underwear … but the robe should fit well enough.” </p><p>Pushing the garments to the side, she held the robe up and opened it letting the cloth unfold bottom. </p><p>Hitting the floor, she held it open and slipped one of her arms into the shelve. She shifted a bit, but it slipped onto her shoulder and she had no problems. </p><p>Sliding her second arm into the other shelve once it was set upon both shoulders. The brown haired woman grabbed both sides of the robe and wrapped it tightly. Around her swollen form, where the cloth was stretched across her flesh. </p><p>As she pulled it together, the robe rose up from the floor towards her knees. </p><p>Zelda held it together in one hand and used the other to bring the handles to hold each one in the opposite. One ribbon in each hand, she pulled them as tight as they would go. </p><p>Tieing then quickly to secure it properly, it slid downward under her heavy and engorged tits. Plopping them a bit higher on her baby belly above where it was knotted. She sighed softly and leaned over the sink, womb brushing against it. </p><p>Zelda groaned and a painful flare went up from her ankles, which had swollen unaccustomed to the additional weight. </p><p>The pregnant young mother, grabbed one of the towels off the rack next to the sink. She threw it over her shoulder and tossed it over her head. </p><p>Gently tussling her hair drying it as much as possible. Her gazed drifted to the mirror in front of her and took note of the transformation that had occurred to her. Her skin felt fit to burst and stretched tightly like a balloon ready to pop. </p><p>Tits sitting on each side of her dome, it left a wide space for her swell to spilt up between. </p><p>Breast lactating, her ass, hips and thighs were covered in a thick layer of fat. Arms piled up and thick with cellulite taking on a similar appearance. </p><p>To her bottom half and her pregnant sphere stuck out a few feet away from her torso. She finished drying her hair and picked up a comb from the sink. Running it through her hair and went over it a few times until it was straight enough. </p><p>Setting it back down, the young woman rolled it up in her hands. </p><p>Then threw it across the room and were it landed on top of the edge of the bathtub with a wet smack. This caused a bit of water to go flying through the room. </p><p>Once that was settled she carefully wobbled to the door and opened it peeking her head. Out the corner glancing back and forth seeing that the coast was clear. Zelda gently pushed it open and snuck farther into the room as much as her larger form. </p><p>Would let her, she took it slow still unused to her heavier dome not, the weight gain that had been forced upon her. </p><p>As she crept up to the bed, the young woman noticed that her mom was occupying the king sized bed. This left the other bed empty and free, she paused for a moment.<br/>
Eyes trailing over her mother’s form and she considered talking to her for a second. </p><p>But then shook her head, “ No it’s better to wait this out until morning and see if I can figure out what’s happening to me.” </p><p>She turned away from her mother’s sleeping form and turned towards the smaller mattress. </p><p>Wobbling to the side of the bed like a penguin and the brunette pulled back the covers from atop the mattress. As far back then slowly lifted one of her legs pressing down onto the mattress below. </p><p>It sank under her heavier weight and she almost collapsed forward from the unsteadiness of her pregnant shape. Zelda hissed from,  a spike of pain that shot through her hips and up her spine, which had arched into a curve. Landing on her hands and knees on the children’s bed, it took a bit of heft. </p><p>Knees coming up from under her ass and they spread apart forcibly from her womb. </p><p>She huffed a bit from the strain of moving in bed and she carefully leaned back onto her hands. Pulling her legs out from under her, Zelda slid backwards towards to head of the mattress. </p><p>Hands leading the way, to where her pillows lay at the top. Elbows supporting her weight the young mother laid back down lowering herself. Onto her pillows sinking down into them and the mattress creaking under the extra weight. </p><p>A soft sigh of relief escaped her, pain tingled down her spine again. </p><p>But it wasn’t nearly as bad as the earlier pain felt. When moving around and as she laid there, her eyes traveled from her heavy womb. </p><p>To the blankets sitting next to her, it took a couple different tries before she was able to grab. The edge of it and Zelda pulled the blanket over herself. It covered her completely and to her relief, hid a good portion of her expanded dome with its fluffiness. </p><p>As she shifted her hips and spread her thighs apart getting more comfortable a wave of tiredness. Hit her and the teens eyes started to drift into sleep one last thought escaping. </p><p>~ How.. did I end up… pregnant..~ </p><p>*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* </p><p>She could hear a faint snoring from nearby and her brows furrowed in sleep turning onto her side. </p><p>Grace’s eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple times awareness coming back to her. The ceiling met her sight and the blond ran a hand through her short hair. </p><p>Scratching lightly at her scalp, the teen blinked once then twice as the room came into focus. It was still pretty dark outside, almost pitch black without the street lamps outside. Looking over at the digital clock on the dresser next to the bed. </p><p>It read 2:30 am and she groaned dismayed, it was still super early in the morning. </p><p>Way to early to be up or woken up, the loud snoring that she had heard earlier. Was hard to ignore just from loud it was and Grace just felt annoyed. </p><p>They had both taken this trip, for the 17 year old teen to look at college opportunities. It was just a tour, but she wanted to be bright and active for it. Being tired from being kept awake, from just her mother’s no stop snoring was not something. </p><p>She wanted to deal with, but the volume was just increasing. </p><p>The blond glanced over at the other bed and it was hard to see her figure. Despite the puffiness, of the blanket covering her Grace could barely see her. </p><p>While her snoring echoed through out the room and she winced in spite of herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grace’s Addition To The bundle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seventeen year old Grace wakes to her mom’s snoring and tries to find a way to wake her. A unfortunate fate awaits her and Zelda finally talks to the receptionist of the hotel. </p><p>(Warning age: regression, unbirth, labor, lactation and nudity.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbirth in this chapter, I will put a warning before it for the people that want to skip. Otherwise enjoy! Fic has a few mistakes  but I’ll go back and fix those at a later date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Covering her ears did little to muffle the noise and sitting up in bed. </p><p>Grace reached over to the dresser and picked up a pair of ear plugs. She had been hoping that, she wouldn’t have to use these, but luck just wasn’t on the blonds side tonight. </p><p>Setting one in each ear, the teen lay back down and pulled the cover over her shoulder. Hoping to fall back into sleep, she continued to lay in bed with her eyes closed. For sometime hoping that sleep would clam her once more, but this proved to be in vain. </p><p>Despite the plugs, they did little to prevent the sound. </p><p>So she scowled and sat up kicking the covers off herself, sliding off the bed feet hitting the floor. Grace walked around the edge of her bed and towards the mattress containing her snoring mother. </p><p>The sound got louder the closer she got and having no patience she gripped the covers over her. Then ripped them off, uncovering her and hoping that the sudden cold would wake her up. Unfortunately this didn’t work and she was met with a horrifying sight instead, which caused her to grimace. </p><p>Her mother was sleeping in the nude or pretty close to it. </p><p>Grace tried to look away, but it was hard to miss the figure in front of her. As she unwillingly took notice of the changes, that had occurred to her in the last couple of months. </p><p>The baby belly, hanging off her abdomen and breast that were extremely swollen with milk. Nipples thick and erect in the thin soaked robe that had become see through the mass was riddled with kicks. Love handles hung off of her thick and fat ridden hips, thighs, her navel was sticking upwards. </p><p>On the center, of her eight month pregnant dome, the twins were tucked snuggly in her womb. </p><p>Every curve and roll on full display, her mother’s figure had been consumed by her recent pregnancy. The thin bathroom robe had slid open sometime in the night. </p><p>Particularly naked Grace covered one of her eyes with a hand. A loud snore interrupted her thoughts, while she continuously snored and drooled onto her pillow. Grace stepped back when her mother’s womb shook with a sudden rapid flurry of kicks. </p><p>It rippled like water, with multiple hard kicks and her gut bugled continuously from the force alone. </p><p>She winced in sympathy, upon seeing this the way her skin was stretched out and drum tight. The constant kicks looked painful and yet she gave no visible reaction to it. </p><p>Dome shaking as she snored logs with an ever increasing level of noise. She’s eye twitched in annoyance and shook her head reminding herself of why she came. Grace took a step closer to her figure, placing her hand on her shoulder and gently shook her a couple times. </p><p>The only reaction, were her heavy milk jugs slapping together. </p><p>They made a clapping noise, her belly which swayed lazily back and forth. She mumbled in her sleep and her head turned to the side where she picked up snoring. </p><p>She tried once more, shaking her harder and this caused liquid to fly from the tips of her nips. It splashed lightly on her and she shrieked in disgust jumping back. </p><p>“Gah! Gross!” </p><p>She retracted her hand and placed both of them on her hips grimacing to herself. Soft snores filled the background and the blond’s eye were drawn to her breast. She noticed that, liquid was beading from the tips of her nipples, it was trailing down her engorged side. </p><p>She was clearly lactating. </p><p>Disgust crossed her face grossed out, “Oh god mom that’s so wrong.” </p><p>Still, she had to get something from her efforts and stop the noise otherwise. She wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night and gazed at her form in thought. </p><p>One of her siblings gently kicked at their mother’s walls. Her eyes drifted to her gravid swell and watched it distend with a foot. The blonds head titled to the side and a memory came back to her. </p><p>She recalled her mom, asking if she wanted to touch her belly. </p><p>To feel her, baby brother and sister against her skin. Inside of her mother’s womb, but she had always been abrasive to it. </p><p>When Zelda had asked why, the only answer that she could give was that it was weird. Grace was only seventeen, so she had brushed it off and not asked again. She couldn’t see the appeal to getting pregnant and her mother had insisted that she loved it. </p><p>A little hesitant, she considered it for a moment there was no one awake now, no one around to see her do this. </p><p>Grace reached out with one of her hands and gently placed one of her palms against the skin. Of her mother’s womb, she blinked in surprise it was so warm and firm much harder. </p><p>Than she thought it would be it was drum tight and it felt like nothing she imagined. Tracing one hand, across the orb Grace felt one of her siblings kick. Her hand awe encroached her face, it felt so weird but the human body was amazing. </p><p>“Tiny people in there, mom’s are insane. Why in the hell would she want to carry something this heavy?”, Grace mumbled to herself as she continued to massage her belly. </p><p>Rubbing both hands across the wide distended sphere and the teen did this, while Zelda’s snoring began to grow softer. </p><p>Getting gradually softer losing volume and becoming soft steady breathing. There was still an occasional snore, but it was nowhere near what had woken her. </p><p>Up she glanced up at her mom’s face, taking notice that she had grown quiet and a sigh of relief escaped her. And the teens hands grew still. She took one off of her womb and ran it though her hair instead. </p><p>Pushing away some of the strands that had fallen into her face. </p><p>“Thank god she’s quieted down, maybe now I’ll actually be able to get some sleep for the rest of our stay.” </p><p>She was about to take her other hand away, when a faint gurgling noise echoed out from her swell. Grace glanced down puzzled, rushing water could be heard confused she looked around. </p><p>(The unbirth Begins here)</p><p>Trying to find, the source of noise as this was happening Zelda’s breast began to grow creeping up. From their triple ddds encroaching into the Gs, territory she gasped as extra flesh started bubbling  on her womb. Her ass, hips and thighs puffed up with additional weight. </p><p>Cheeks jiggling, hips widening with more girth, this spreading and leaving a bigger gap between them.</p><p>“Wh! What’s happening?!” , Grace screamed as her arm started to sink into her mother’s womb. </p><p>Falling forward from the force and leaned awkwardly over her gravid form. Left arm sank into the heavy flesh. </p><p>Tugging her arm back, her struggle proved to be in vain. She continuously tried to pull away with all of her might and get away. From the force that sucked her in, it was just like quicksand, the faster she fought the quicker she sank. </p><p>Her left arm had been swallowed up past her elbow into her mother’s mound, Zelda’s girth began. </p><p>To rise up, amniotic fluid flooded her womb her heavy skin distended rolling up and out. From her heavy body and high into the air, as Grace’s other arm caught on atop her dome. She tried to stand up straight to regain her balance and slipped which got her other hand stuck.  </p><p>In the first place, trapped in the skin and beginning to sink in with the rest of her upper body. </p><p>Grace shrieked in fear and cried out, “oh god, oh god, oh my god! This isn’t happening!! Mom! Mon! Come on! This isn’t funny!” </p><p>Both of her arms had sunk into the hard dome just stopping before her shoulders. </p><p>Everything else had been consumed by her protruding womb. Soon her face, became pressed against the drum tight dome. </p><p>Her cheek resting on her warm flesh and the rest of her body was forced downwards. Forcing her into a awkward position, where she leaned halfway up and down at the same time. Her belly rippled with a light kick, skin bulging against her cheek. </p><p>Zelda gave a brief moan of pleasure, “ mmmm …” </p><p>Bliss flowed through her and fluids gushed around inside her core. The blond was crying and desperately trying to get away from her pregnant mother. </p><p>Anything that could help her escape, whatever horrible thing was happening to her. </p><p>Tears flowed from the corner of her eyes and she cried out once more, “Mom! Please wake up! Come on wake up! Please mom!” </p><p>But her cries fell on deaf ears and another kick fluttered across Zelda’s engorged dome. </p><p>Protruding continuously, her siblings irritated with the disturbance their older sister was causing them. Who’s head was beginning to sink in as well. </p><p>“Ah god! I’m so scared! I want don’t this! Mom! Help! Somebody! Anybody please hel-!”</p><p>Her last gasp got cut off mid sentence and her head was absorbed fully into the swollen sphere. Her shoulders and upper back quickly followed, with a deep rumbling noise that came from within her. </p><p>With an encroaching fullness, she groaned and the fat surface distending it made quick work of Grace. Her struggling ceased making it a much faster process of the teen being absorbed into her womb. Torso completely covered, her waist followed next then her hips, knees and it slowed. </p><p>When reaching up to her ankles and as she was gestated her feet finally sank at last. </p><p>Grace shrank into a babe and tucked herself into the snug space of Zelda’s baby mound. Attaching herself to one of the twins already nestled deep inside. </p><p>The brunette grumbled softly in her sleep and one hand came to rest atop her compact belly. Scratching at the skin, the liquid sound of amniotic fluid slushed and splashed about weighting it down. The dome flopped down onto her thighs with a smack and a loud snore escaped her lips. </p><p>The flesh poked outwards from a kick, while Grace gently rested next to her siblings. </p><p>None the wiser and the triplets slept in peace while she continuously drooled. Snoring heavily into the early morning now completely alone in the room. </p><p>*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*<br/>
Shortly after noon, a figure waddled down the hall and up towards the counter. </p><p>Where the black haired receptionist sat behind the desk and had her long hair pulled back into a bun. She held a new book in her left hand and looked up when the brunette stopped,  in front of her. </p><p>She smiled at Zelda and said, “ Good Morning, how is our young mother doing today?” </p><p>She had one hand placed on her lower back and was rubbing it a bit. “I’m doing well a little sore, but I wanted to apologize for not being up in time for check out.” </p><p>The ravenette waved her off, “it’s no problem you seemed pretty tired yesterday, did you sleep well?” </p><p>“Oh yes I did still, I wasn’t excepting to oversleep like that. But ever since I got pregnant with the triplets I’ve been sleeping a lot more in general.” </p><p>She gestured at her plainly obvious belly, that sat at eight months pregnant with triplets. </p><p>It was wide and distended a clear dome in size sticking out a couple inches from her body. It was covered by a plain white t-shirt and stretched out tightly across her skin. </p><p>A bit of skin peeled out, between her wide maternity jeans and the t shirt she was wearing. The fabric looked like it was glued to her thick thighs, ass and hips, the receptionist gave her a warm smile. She wore a plain blue pair of flats and a matching jacket that barely covered her breast. </p><p>“ I can’t imagine, but it’s no big deal I’m just glad that you got the rest you needed. Where are you heading next?” She asked flipping a page in her book and staring at her over the top of it. </p><p>The black haired woman closely examined her form, and this went unnoticed by the fertile woman. Eyes trailed over the new form, the once eighteen year old woman had been completely transformed. </p><p>Now aged at least a decade older, she was twenty nine and had grown a few feet taller. Obviously the main change from her transformation was her heavy belly. The sides were bugled, her womb stretched to the extreme to carry the triplets. </p><p>Breast had swollen full with milk, they were engorged and greatly straining her shirt close to the limit. </p><p>Her nipples were thick and erect under the fabric, if one looked closely tissues could be seen resting under her tits. They were pressed tight inside the bra covering them, to catch anything that slipped out. </p><p>Just in case there was some lactation and to prevent them from soaking it. Her belly rippled with a solid hard kick, making her dome bulge outwards. Every swell and curve of her suddenly maternal, chunky body was showcased in its full glory. </p><p>“I’m heading up to my parents house. They want me to stay with my family since it’s getting close to my due date.” Zelda said blissfully, while rubbing the bottom of her mound and one of the babes kicked against her palm. </p><p>It stuck out from a second hard kick, and she gasped when a thump echoed out. </p><p>Both hands flying to the womb as her navel popped out completely from the force. She heard a light chuckle and looked up in time to see, the receptionist set her book.<br/>
Onto the corner, then get up off her seat and walked around the corner approaching the gaping mother. </p><p>“You alright?” She asked stopping next to her. </p><p>Zelda took a deep breath and let it out gently as she did so her womb pushed out a extra inch. But she completely missed this and replied.</p><p> “ I… I’m alright, just got a little startled wasn’t excepting that. One of the little ones surprised me is all.” </p><p>The ravenette hummed in response and moved a little closer. She reached out and gently placed one hand atop the brunette’s hard surface. </p><p>Zelda jolted startled, that a complete stranger was creasing her baby belly. “Uh.. um.. Miss? … wha … what are you?” </p><p>She circled her thumb across her taut tight skin. Sliding her other hand cupping under the mound and scratching lightly at her flesh. </p><p>She shivered slightly, “ Maybe you should stay here a bit longer Mam.” </p><p>“Wha-what why?” She asked confused. Her belly crept down another inch and her shirt slid the slightest bit up. </p><p>“ Well, you look pretty big and it’s dangerous to drive so close to delivery.” Her skin continued slowly crawling out just the tiniest bit. </p><p>While she was unaware of the creeping growth coming underway. Zelda gazed at the other woman confused, sure she was big having triplets would do that to you. </p><p>“I’m still a month and a half away from my due date Miss. I’m still okay to drive to my parents place from here.” The other woman lifted her eyes from Zelda’s sphere and made direct eye contact with her. </p><p>Then she said, “Are you sure about that Miss. You appear almost overdue from where I’m looking.” </p><p>The brunette’s brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to argue, when she shuddered. Then bent over her hands cupped her womb and moaning softly.</p><p>An electric sensation shot through her torso. Her stomach grumbled a bit, she grunted hands pressing against it. The clerk watched her and a small smile spread across her face. While Zelda’s eyes were clinched shut, her girth continued rolling forward and out. </p><p>The black haired woman’s thumb ran across the taut surface lifting their hands up. </p><p>Her drum tight dome sank, becoming heavier in weight as it progressed into the 9th month. A gentle gurgling came from within, as another babe itself, forming next to the triplets. </p><p>Pushing the already pregnant woman into quadruplets and it tucked itself into the snug space. Of her overwhelmed, womb she groaned in pleasure from the filling sensation, of the fourth babe and fat bubbled pilling onto her belly. The heavy womb flopped onto her thighs and with a smack her t-shirt rolled up the sphere. </p><p>Into a full term pregnancy with guads, her skin felt tight and fit to burst stretched to the max. </p><p>Of what she could handle and the cloth stopped just under her swollen navel. Her babies twisted and turned inside her belly wildly, distending her skin rapidly. </p><p>Wincing her eyes peeked open and her full term belly slowly came into focus. It took her blinking a couple of times, but it was hard to miss just how much bigger. It had grown much larger in the short period of time and she stared at her belly in horror. </p><p>It looked like it was 41 weeks, which put her close to her due date. </p><p>If not over it, the ravenette was massaging her and said softly, “See. This is what I met your way to close to your due date and it would be dangerous for me to let you drive.” </p><p>The brunette grimaced and opened her mouth to reply when one of the multiple babies inside her. Flipped until they, were facing head-down and the first of her quads sank deep into her pelvis. </p><p>Zelda whined and gasped out, “No .. no this can’t be happening.. it’s to soon!” </p><p>“Just relax, I know your parents wouldn’t want you to risk going into labor on the road.” Her hand trailed down, the hard and wide sphere stopping just before the underside. </p><p>She pressed her palm into the flesh digging it in. A overwhelming pressure quickly rose up inside her and Zelda moaned as it burst. Her legs flew wide open, her womb shook and grumbled heavily something inside her core. </p><p>Snapped at its peak and she started panting causing her dome to heave. </p><p>“O-Oh god, I-I think.. I’m..” </p><p>It quaked massively across her gravid orb and a gush of water escaped her soaking her maternity jeans. She gasped in shock as it slid down her leg and splashed onto the carpet at her feet. </p><p>Her distended flesh loosened and fell downward its circular shape became ovular. As her belly lost its hardness, her legs wobbled and the weight was to much for them to hold. A moan of pain escaped her and a contraction shook her sphere. </p><p>Her legs shook and spine arched in pain from a second contraction that rippled through her hard surface. </p><p>Labor had set in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zelda’s labor Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda struggles with the sudden labor forced upon her as her triplets make their escape. While the receptionist watches on helping along in her own little way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this is the end of this story, but I enjoyed writing it a lot. So maybe someday I’ll do something different with these two characters. If anyone has something they would like to see don’t be afraid to leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her legs finally gave out and she collapsed under the weight breathless from the pain. </p><p>The woman behind her easily caught her and slipped both of her arms under Zelda’s arm pits. Where she gently lowered her onto the floor, the rest of her body followed. </p><p>Her thighs involuntarily flew apart, leaving her channel open for the incoming babies. She moaned through another contraction they were coming quickly after each other now. Rumbling across her heavy mound, while open fluids leaked out of her lips. </p><p>Covered by her maternity jeans onto the carpet below. </p><p>Panting as a hand massaged her contracting womb Zelda whimpered. A flare of pain shooting through her taut tight flesh and she heard the other woman whisper. </p><p>“Shhh, deep breaths in and out let it come naturally.” </p><p>Zelda hissed and failed to respond as the receptionist reached down. Grabbing the top of her jeans and dragging them down the engorged skin. </p><p>The mother to be keened, the first baby slipped down her tube. While the ravenette pulled the waist band off her waist down her thick thighs. The brunette’s dome continuously trembled with contractions. </p><p>As the fabric went down her thick thighs she gasped in pain and her legs were forced together.</p><p>The baby got closer to her womb’s entrance and when the jeans reached her knees they closed completely. A jolt of pain raced down her vibrating belly and hips, groaning she arched as her jeans fell past her knees. </p><p>She kicked in reflex at the other woman and the infants head reached her entrance.  Zelda’s legs automatically spread the lips bugled from the head. Slowly parting them, inch by inch the head opening her farther. </p><p>It birthed out of her slowly but surely, Zelda inhaled sharply a burning and stretching pain was all she felt. </p><p>She threw her head back crying out as her body bored down. Forcing the infant, to slide outwards more her dome still vibrating harshly with, faster coming contractions. </p><p>Sweat lined her forehead soaking it and causing her hair to stick to it. Drenched like the rest of her body, The white tee was stuck to her heavy breast. To her rumbling swell and it was see through from how wet she was. </p><p>“Gahh! Oh god it hurts! Oh… oh no.. I-it’s stuck..”, the brunette panted, her nipples were erect and leaking lactating severely. </p><p>Her shirt was glued to them they jiggled, from her cries and gasping breath that continued. As the hotel clerk pried her legs father apart, leaning between her wide thighs. </p><p>A cry of relief escaped her as the babies head popped out. Zelda was taking large gulps of air and in the short span of time, that she was free of contractions. This sadly only lasted a moment and a harsh rumble shook her down-sloped orb. </p><p>A sharp flare of pain caused her to choke on her own spit. </p><p>The shoulder slid against her entrance and she moaned loudly her body instinctively pushing with all her strength. The ravenette sat between her fat, eagle spread thighs watching as her heaving belly.<br/>
As it quaked and trembled in the effort of giving birth. </p><p>Her hand gently stroked the gurgling flesh and she said, “ Good, your doing so well. Since I’m helping you through this I should introduce myself. My name is Tiffany, dear Zelda.” </p><p>She got no response,  the panting mother keened and groaned eyes slammed shut from the strain.<br/>
With Tiffany continuously watching with a look of satisfaction, on her face while rubbing her twitching dome. </p><p>“In and out, deep breathes don’t forget to breathe between the contractions.” She whispered into the brunette’s ear and pressed down against the taut gut. </p><p>Smiling when Zelda,  cried out again in pain and threw her head back. </p><p>When the shoulders burst out of her in a shower of juices spilling onto the floor. “Ahhh.. ha…ha..”, </p><p>She panted eyes, opening wearily glancing down she saw the outline of the baby. Hanging halfway out of her. </p><p>“O-oh g-god p-please ..gahh c-call 91-ahhh! Oooohhhh.. it hurts!”, She was cut off mid sentence by a harsh contraction that stole her breath away. </p><p>One hand flew to her quivering womb, which sank downward a little more, as her baby slipped the rest of the way out. It’s sibling gave her no break, literally falling right into her pelvis. Filling the space left empty from its sibling and it burned on the way through her birth canal. </p><p>She fell farther onto her back, laying down completely her body did what was natural. </p><p>Forcibly boring down and instinctively began pushing out the second of her quadruplets. A dull throbbing ace, pulsed through her spine and unknown to her. </p><p>The brunette’s HH breast, were creeping farther out once more. As her dome quaked extra flesh bubbled up along her sides and on the underside of her belly. The same could be said for her ass, hips and thighs, fat pulling onto them. </p><p>Her cheeks bounced puffing up, hips widening in width, legs gaining more of a gap between them. </p><p>She gasped while this was happening and inhaled heavily from the head of the babe. Already spreading her pussy lips apart, her girth began to rise upon itself. </p><p>On the hardened flesh preoccupied, she didn’t notice the amniotic fluid flowing and invading into her womb. Her girth distended rolling away from her heavy body it stuck out. High into the air, a brief flare of pleasure raced through her vibrating dome. </p><p>“Oh oh ooooo ahhh haaaaaaa”, she wailed in bliss as she felt something slowly moving through the fluids inside of her. </p><p>A kick rippled across her, contracting swell bulging the tightly stretched ball. A familiar sense of fullness from before had returned as her second babes head. </p><p>Peeked out of her pussy, Zelda dimly recalled this felling from before her labor had begun. Being filled from her pregnancy, she groaned and with a bit of effort raised her head. Off the ground, chin coming to rest against her chest. </p><p>Gazing down at her engorged womb the fat furnace was …. Bigger? </p><p>No, that couldn’t be right but the evidence laid in her own t-shirt. It had rolled up to the peak of her taut gut, resting just under her breast. It exposed the entire thing and she looked around the room.</p><p> Taking note that she was alone in the lobby no one else was nearby. Her brows furrowed and she turned her head catching a glimpse of the hallway. It was just as empty, not a trace of a person in sight. </p><p>“How?... w-wha…ah.. ugh!”, her mound shook with contractions pushing the shoulders ever closer to their goal. </p><p>She whimpered through the pain, Zelda gave the room another quick glance. Over she tried to find Tiffany who had been with her before. But she was no where in sight now. </p><p>“W-where? Wh-why w-would you l-leave a woman g-giving bit-birth alone?! He-hello! Anyone!” She cried out and fell back onto the floor moaning through her birthing pain. </p><p>Trying to breathe, through the contractions completely missing the fact that something was growing inside her. </p><p>Another baby, four sat in her womb nestled together and awaiting their turn to escape. Quintuplets despite just giving birth, she had gained not only a infant but a ton of additional weight. </p><p>Her breast were lactating, J cups from her growth, gaining close to one hundred pounds in total. Her ass jiggling, thighs pinching together arms pudgy and thick in cellulite. Womb wide and greatly engorged, taking up a ton of her body. </p><p>Even in the process of the second birth, her swollen belly still held the appearance of a full-term pregnancy. </p><p>Tiffany had disappeared without a trace never to be seen or heard from again. Unintentionally the black haired woman had been absorbed into Zelda stuffed orb. </p><p>Unbirthed she suffered, the same fate that had befallen Grace. The twins lay curled next to each, in her taut tight gut and awaited their eventual birth. Though from the way that her gravid orb rumbled and hardened even more dropping onto her thighs. </p><p>Causing them to spread father and she groaned from the painful pressure of her contraction. </p><p>Coming continuously at that point, it wouldn’t be a long wait. A gasp briefly caught her attention, but she panted and keened continuing to focus on pushing. </p><p>Zelda’s life was forever changed, she was no longer the college student to be. But a twenty year old, mother in the midst of giving birth  another woman, saw her in the middle of the floor.  </p><p>“Oh lord,  you poor thing!” </p><p>A woman voice yelled out and a wave of relief washed over the birthing mother. Finally she could get some real help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>